Healin' Games
by Phoenix Dayze
Summary: Lemon, pure and simple. A yaoi telling of Cloud and Shinra's meeting at the Healin' Lodge. Enjoy!


Healin' Games  
By: Phoenix Dayze

(Rufus/Cloud)  
NC-17

Disclaimer: Don't own em. Couldn't make em. But maybe they'll do it anyway.

The lock clicked with a satisfying snap, and Cloud couldn't repress a small grin of anticipation. He knew why he was here, and well, he couldn't really say he was sorry. It had been a while, and men could only go without for so long. And two years had been quite long enough.

He waited with restless attention as the large bodyguard exited the room and closed the last remaining door. At last. Cloud slid his sword back into its sheath then, and let a feral smirk creep along his lips as he circled his prey. The next few moments would determine how the game would be played out. In truth, he didn't really care much either way whether he gave or received, it was the deciding that he enjoyed. And this time looked to be no less enjoyable.

A hungry gleam rose up to mar the pristine blue of Cloud's eyes as his companion slowly withdrew from his chair and stood before him, silent and waiting. A thrill of excitement rushed through Cloud's veins. It wasn't often that Rufus allowed him to make the first move, to push their games into a specific direction, and a wave of eager lust gnawed at his consciousness.

Stepping nearer, Cloud reached out a slender hand, trailing it over the man's shoulders as he prowled around his body, eyeing the strong, lean form with ravenous intent. Slowly, he drew up behind the slightly taller man and allowed himself to come into the barest contact possible, the hard lines of his body tracing lightly, teasingly, against the warm flesh before him. There was a low sound of frustration, of impatience, and Rufus's hips jerked, nearly imperceptibly, in Cloud's hands. And Cloud rocked his own hips forward just a fraction, pressing his quickly hardening shaft into the curve of ass that was so temptingly close. There was another low growl, and Cloud couldn't repress the hum of satisfaction that curled through his throat.

Lowering his head into the crook of Rufus's neck, he nuzzled him with his breath, the heat of it wafting out against what he knew were sensitive nerves. "Tell me, big brother," he murmured, reveling in the shiver that coursed up the man's body. "Do you want me?" He trailed his hands up along Rufus's arms and back down, pulling the robe away as he went. "How much do you want to see how my body's changed since you last touched me?"

Rufus moved then, spinning in Cloud's arms, bringing their cocks into sudden, fiery contact, making both men hiss as they unconsciously bucked forward into each other. His hard hands seized Cloud's shoulders, yanking him closer, needing to feel all of him. He stared down into the lust-mottled blue. "Cloud…" He breathed. He ghosted his mouth over Cloud's lips, their breath mingling, their gasping flesh brushing with tickling, teasing touches. So close… "Cloud, you've…changed since we've been apart. You're…stronger. More decisive." He smiled, full and laden with unspoken thoughts. "I think I like it."

Cloud surged forward, claiming the hovering lips with a whimpered cry. He sucked Rufus's tongue into his mouth hard and begging, his arms winding around the slender form to cling tightly, tugging and clutching as their tongues lashed and caressed with angry, aching fervor.

Rufus's fingers worked hastily at the buckles to Cloud's sword belts, letting the weapons clunk to the floor in a heap of metal and leather. His hands slid up under Cloud's sweater, feeling the battle-hardened muscle that laced the man's back. He moved, tracing the sharply defined shoulder blades, the curve of the spine, the dip that spread into narrow hips that rocked so steadily against his own. Reaching down, Rufus settled his hands over Cloud's ass, and hoisted the younger man up.

Cloud's legs wound instinctively around Rufus's waist, and he had to bite back a gasp as he was pressed even more intimately against his brother's body. God, it had been so long… He could feel that they were moving, traveling to some unknown destination to better suit their needs, but Cloud couldn't distract himself from kissing everything he could reach long enough to look. Along the way to the narrow couch, though Cloud missed the moment entirely, Rufus had divested him of his sweater, leaving his chest open to the cool air, as well as the other man's heated attentions.

They fell, unceremoniously, onto the couch, Cloud's back hitting the cushions and Rufus settling snug atop him, Cloud's legs still locked around his waist. Rufus immediately lowered his head to Cloud's chest, taking advantage of their finally stable position. He pulled Cloud's nipple between his teeth, nipping and teasing, wringing pleasured moans from between Cloud's parted lips as the younger man arched into his touch. He scraped his hands along Cloud's skin, watching with hungry eyes as it flushed and quivered beneath his fingers.

Cloud panted heavily as Rufus stroked his flesh into a state of nearly irrational arousal, the strong hands working over his body in a way he hadn't felt in far too long. Too much pain and suffering, too much sorrow had tainted him recently, with no reprieve for joy or pleasure, and now… He cried out as Rufus maneuvered his fingers beneath the waistline of his pants and caressed against the base of his manhood, sending fire coursing up and down his limbs.

The belts, the buttons, the zippers…they all fell away beneath Rufus's eager hands, and Cloud's body was laid out beneath him, naked and writhing, tugging at his clothes with the same vicious lust. Rufus pulled himself away from a heavy, sucking kiss long enough to strip the remaining clothes from his body, before quickly covering Cloud's body again, this time their flesh bare and hot as it rubbed against the other, their cocks hard and aching, ready for the release that the men had been staving off.

Cloud clutched at Rufus's shoulders as the man rocked against him, stroking their shafts together, bringing Cloud dangerously close to the edge. He tightened his fingers against the man's skin. "Rufus…" he breathed. "Please…please!"

Pulling back, Rufus lowered one hand to Cloud's ass and carefully penetrated him, easing inside the passage that had been neglected for far too long. He curled his fingers deftly, stretching and searching, moving to the encouragement of Cloud's moans. He smiled as Cloud's body opened up to him, relaxing around his fingers as though it had been hours, rather than years. He kissed the man gently, lingering along his lips before whispering, "Ready?"

Cloud nodded, his voice lost in the myriad sensations taking him over. He nudged at Rufus with his ankles, pulling him closer, drawing him in. He licked his lips and held tight to Rufus's shoulders as the man centered himself at his entrance. "Yes!" He cried, the slow penetration eating his nerves alive, overwhelming him with the completion that he'd been missing. "Yes!"

They moved, rocking against each other, slow and steady, until Rufus was fully sheathed in Cloud's body, both men sweating and quaking from the strain. Rufus panted into Cloud's neck, his body nearly lost from all conscious thought and control. "Cloud…"

"Move, Rufus." Cloud answered him. "For the love of Shiva, move…"

It was hard and fast, long and deep. It was healing, reconnecting, raw, and full of true passion. Their bodies catered to each other like a melody and a chorus, a harmony that dipped and swayed, and _sang_, and neither man was aware of anything other than the beat of their own hearts and the movements of their hips.

Cloud came first, a harsh cry spilling out against Rufus's flesh along with his fluid as he shuddered and clenched around his brother's still thrusting length. There was one last shaky, forced thrust through his tight, over-sensitized muscles, wrenching a final, pleasured cry from Cloud's lips as Rufus emptied his own release into Cloud's welcoming body. He dropped down, exhausted, against the man's chest, clutching at the pale arms.

As his breath returned, Rufus stared at his fingers trailing up and down the length of Cloud's left arm, the deep black markings across their skin cruel and real in his vision. He swallowed and gentled his touch, knowing this pain all too well. He kissed the pale chest beneath his lips. It was time for him to fight back. Who would be able to help Cloud, if not him? And help Cloud he would, one way or another.

He wound his fingers through Cloud's and breathed the man in. Cloud may not know it, but there was still life inside him, something that hadn't been damaged by the seemingly endless tragedy that dogged his steps, or corrupted by the insatiable disease. Rufus could feel it, brimming along his flesh, teasing at the edge of his senses, and he was going to protect that life, make sure that Cloud didn't throw it away. After all, Cloud was his family. But more than that, Cloud was the hope. And that was what would save them all.


End file.
